


Playing Dress Up

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Lucifer, F/M, Fucking, Lucifer is not amused, Multiple Orgasms, Reader and Lucifer are alone, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, The boys are at a bar, blowjob, demon pick up lines, dressing up as the devil, satisfied Lucifer, stupid pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Based on the imagine: Dressing up as the devil to tease himReader dresses up in a devil costume and seduces him with her "irresistible" pick up lines...
Relationships: Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader
Series: One-Shots and Such [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/555022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!
> 
> Today is my 4th anniversary of publishing on Ao3 and I cannot believe I've been publishing for so long. In the beginning, I didn't think I'd pass the 100 hits mark but four years later I've recently passed the 250,000 hits mark! I could've never done it, nor would I still be publishing it, without all of you <3 A huge thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you that take the time to read my fics and to those that have been reading since the beginning. So, cheers lovelies! Here's to many more years of smut! lol

Costume:

https://thevioletvixen.com/products/red-hot-devil-corset-costume

* * *

Lucifer had been living with you and the Winchesters for awhile now and had settled in at the bunker quite comfortably. Much to the dismay of the boys, you and Lucifer seemed to share a favorite pastime: playfully flirting with each other and trying to see who would drop it first. Much to your dismay, Lucifer usually won and you were left a blushing mess. 

You had decided today would be different though, it was Super Bowl and the boys were out at a bar for the night, but you had opted to stay at home away from all of the drunk screaming that you knew would accompany the game. Knowing that Lucifer was alone and reading in the library, you looked down at the costume you had bought and slipped on the corset, carefully adding the red fishnet stockings and placing the little headband perfectly on your freshly styled hair. Glancing at yourself in the mirror, you laughed a little, thinking of everything you planned to say to Lucifer. Adding the last two touches of your bright red pumps and the little accessory the outfit came with, you made your way down the hall and strutted up to the library with a sexy swing to your hips. 

Leaning against the entryway, you smirked when you saw that he was still consumed by his book. “If I’m a demon, you must be a devil’s trap... because I’m stuck on you.” You purred, trying so hard not to laugh. 

He snickered at your words and spoke as he looked up, “Was that a pick—“ His words stopped instantly when he saw your outfit, and his eyes darkened “Well, Hello, Y/N... I was gonna tease you for that awful pick up line, but that little costume almost makes it worth it.”

“So you must like my shitty pick up lines at least a little, mister big, bad Prince of Darkness.” You held the pitchfork up to your lips and gently licked one of the prongs, “I was hoping you would... because I would much rather play with your pitchfork.” 

Lucifer’s book forgotten, he stalked towards you, his eyes focused on your breasts and every other asset that was perfectly accented by your costume. “I think you might need a couple more lines to convince me.” His hands coursed down your sides and you fought back a moan, never having been this close to him before.

“Are you a demon? ‘Cause I’d love to have you inside me.”

“Fuck, Y/N.” He laughed, cupping your face, and leaning in to kiss you gently. “Do you really want this?”

“I wouldn’t have spent so much time flirting with you if I didn’t... so what do you say?”

“You know the one little thing I need to hear first.” He said with a sing-song tone, and you smirked,

“Those are nice pants, can I test the zipper?” You squealed as Lucifer effortlessly put you over his shoulder and playfully swatted your ass. The world spun as he transported you to your room and dropped you on the mattress, leaning over you with his hands on either side of your face.

“What do good girls say for their beloved Prince of Darkness?”

“Yes, Sir.” You moaned, watching him pluck the headband from your head and place it on his.

“Now, let the real devil be in charge.” He grinned, kissing along your neck and shoulder, humming when you pulled the headband off and threw it somewhere in the room. “As much as I actually enjoy this outfit...” He snapped his fingers and you were naked beneath him, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, and his hand slipping up to rest on your throat. "Such a good little hunter, so willing to give in to the big bad devil."

"Please, Luci, just fuck me. I've been wanting you for months." You confessed, and Lucifer wasted no time calling you out on your lie.

"Only months?" He smirked, grinding his hips against yours.

You whined, bucking your hips desperately to meet his. "Years."

"Good girl." He snapped his fingers again and before you could react, he lined his cock up with your willing entrance and began sinking in slowly, stretching you and filling you perfectly. "Fuck, you feel good, Y/N... Known for years now that you were mine, that perfect little cunt is made for me."

He thrust into you harder, making your body jolt with pleasure and a broken cry fell from your lips as your walls clenched around his cock, drawing his orgasm closer. Lucifer buried his face in your neck and growled possessively as he filled you with his cum, holding you in place with his chest pressed to yours and his soft panting filling your ear.

The two of you lay tangled together in your bed for nearly two hours, kissing and fucking several more times before the boys were due home. "So, can I ask what you meant by me being made for you?"

"I don't wanna be all mushy... but you're my soulmate. You were made to be with me and I was meant to be with you. That's why you felt that surge the first time you saw me."

You scoffed, trying to play it cool like your legs hadn't almost given out the second you laid eyes on Lucifer for the first time. "I didn't--"

"Yes you did, I felt it too." 

You threaded your fingers through his hair and smiled softly when he leaned in to your touch, "I did feel it, but I figured it was just a crush, how the hell was I supposed to know I was destined for the devil?"

"I flirted with you daily." He stated flatly, and you giggled.

"Well technically by those standards, you flirted with Sam a lot too." You gasped as he tackled you and pinned you on your back.

"In that case, don't tell him I said this, but Sam's ass doesn't look nearly as good as yours."

"Aww, and here I always thought the source of hell's hotness was the fire... but I was wrong, it was you." Lucifer rolled his eyes and you giggled again, "Come on, my awesome pick up lines are what got us into this delicious position."

"No, that little outfit did." He leaned in to kiss you and you happily returned the affection, the two of you pulling apart only when the bunker door banged open and you could hear Dean yelling and celebrating from the other end of the hallway.

"Y/N! Where are you?! Kansas City won the Super Bowl!" He hollered in celebration some more and you glanced over to the door, noticing it was open.

"Um, would you mind closing the door? I'm pretty sure seeing us post-sex might ruin Dean's super bowl high and he could use a win." Lucifer glanced in the door's direction and it closed softly, the lock clicking as well, and he turned his attention back to you. 

"Since you're hiding me for tonight, can an archangel at least get a couple more rounds?"

You guided him off you with your hands against his shoulders and laid him on his back, his eyes watching with lust as you moved down the bed and rested your hands on his thighs, eyeing his cock and seductively licking your lips, "I can think of a better way to make it up to you." You purred, fluttering your eyelashes and watching his head fall back against the bed frame with his eyes closed. You leaned in submissively towards his already hard length, and took him tenderly in your mouth, savoring his taste and smirking when you caught the nearly silent moan that fell from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kansas City is Missouri but since Kansas is in the name I figured Dean would celebrate them over the other team


End file.
